Dwarf
A Dwarf is one of the most common races of Tivaria. They are a short sized race that live in cities carved out of rock, mostly underground. Dwarves are an humanoid race, they are half the size of the average Human, but they have a more robust constitution. They have a natural lifespan of around 70 years. Dwarves have dominated a good chunk of the world along history. They erected formidable nations during the Age of Heroes that have lasted until today. Dwarves are famous for being master engineers, they have built entire underground metropolis. They built many tunnels that conect the many corners of the world. Only the Dwarves know how to orient in such tunnels. Some of them have been long forgotten, even for the Dwarves. Dwarves perform important mining works in their domains. They extract lots of minerals and gemstones that are valued a fortune. They carry out commercial treaties with allied nations, their engineers have developed handy ships that can be sailed from their outposts in the river banks downstream to the sea. Dwarves have a strong relation with gnomes. They both share many traditions and worship similar Gods. Gnomes have offered help to the Dwarves whenever they needed their aid. History Age of Creation According to Dwarven tradition, Dwarves owe their existence to Fiara, Goddess of Knowledge. In the dwarven pantheon, she is the daughter of the Airion, God of the Stars. Fiara created the first Dwarves during the Age of Creation. She borrowed Atio, the God of the Afterlife, a size of his realm to give this new race a home. Dwarves were soon distinguished from the rest of the Ancients. They preferred living in the depths rather than praise the heat of the Sun. They grew their beards long, and they dedicated much of their time to study the mysteries of the Universe. When the Gods known as the Four Devils defied the rule of Airion, Dwarves did not think twice. They joined the Airion and his divine army for the glory of their people. Dwarves fought alongside the rest of the Ancients. After the Four Devils were defeated, Dwarves began with the reconstruction of their holds. Unlike other races, their cities were not so affected by the war, so they rapidly flourished during the Age of Heroes. Age of Heroes The Age of Heroes is undoubtedly the golden age of the Dwarves. They built their main settlements, which most of them continue to be formidable cities. There are many dwarven songs that tell the feats of dwarven heroes. King Gruinik is the most famous dwarven hero of all time. He is said to be a Demigod, son of Stellar, Goddess of Destiny. He founded Gruinik Clan, one of the most powerful dwarven cland. King Gruinik lead his people to Borderland Mountains, where he founded his kingdom. Most of the clans that live in the Borderland Mountains split at some point from Gruinik Clan. Centuries passed and other races gained influence over Tivaria. Humans and Elves built their own kingdoms. Dwarves quarrelled and made peace with them innumerable times until the Four Devils threatened again to conquer Tivaria. All dwarven clans were called to a summit in summit in High Sokreik to decide whether to leave aside their differences with the rest of races and join a coalition proposed by the elven king Ladeoran. Demons had lead bolder attacks against the Dwarves, if they continued they could be erased from the face of Tivaria. Dwarves agreed to join the coalition known as the Alliance. Alliance Age The Alliance defeated the Four Devils, giving birth to the Alliance Age. The Alliance became a confederation of the races that took part in the Alliance War. Dwarves agreed to join the Alliance, in fact, they were one of its most loyal supporters. Dwarves improved their relations with the rest of sentient races. Some Dwarf Kings were elected Archon of the Alliance by the Senate. Circa 1760 AA, the Alliance became weaker and many nations split from it. Dwarf clans took advantage of the situation and they started a civil war to take control of other clans. The civil war ended after Aureus Tesarian, a young Human general of the Alliance supported Gruinik Clan, one of the only loyal clans to the Alliance. Age of the Sun 1st Blossom 1765 Aureus Tesarian was crowned Emperor and the Alliance evolved into the Empire. The Age of the Sun was proclamated by the Emperor. Dwarves have remained loyal to the Empire to date. They gather taxes for Arecia, send their armies when needed, etc. The actual High King of the Dwarves, High King Elrik, is beloved by his people. They will follow him to where the Sun sets if needed. Dwarven clans *Gruinik Clan, the most powerful dwarven clan. It is located in the Borderland Mountains. Its capital is High Sokreik. Important dwarven figures such as King Gruinik and High King Elrik are members of this clan. *Tauwerna Clan, a brother clan to Gruinik Clan *Nominor Clan, another brother clan to Gruinik Clan *Pferd Clan *Kaleido Clan *Ystrur Clan, which resides in Zaleida Mountains. *Ulmeir Clan, a clan that rules Maola Mountains. *Ceinir Clan *Quorin Clan, located in Narehi Mountains. Geographic location Dwarves have built many cities and holds in the mountains. Borderland Mountains are home to the most important Dwarven clans. High Sokreik, the capital of Gruinik Clan and the historical home of the Dwarves is located in the center of the mountain range. Maola Mountains, Zaleida Mountains and even as far as Narehi Mountains contains dwarven settlements. Characteristics Dwarves are fierce warriors, they are quite strong for their size. Dwarven iron works are of sublime quality. Dwarves favour heavy armour and two handed weapons such as hammers and double-bladed axes. They fight in close formation, so it is hard to break their line. Dwarves have advantage when fighting on mountains, the underground and rivers. However, they are not used to fighting on forests and jungles.